Amplifiers have application in many circuits/systems. A programmable gain amplifier (PGA) allows circuit design flexibility because it allows altering amplification of an input signal. A PGA is generally a close loop (or closed loop; the terms will be used interchangeably herein) circuit having an operational amplifier (op-amp) to provide an open loop transfer function, and a network of resistive and/or capacitive elements to provide a feedback transfer function in which gain may be altered by modifying the feedback network. Traditionally operational amplifiers used in PGAs operate under a fixed gain-bandwidth product (GB). Thus, if the open loop transfer function is maintained constant, phase margin and bandwidth problems may result as closed loop gain of a system is altered by changing the feedback transfer function. The phase margin problems may be manifested in a less desirable frequency response and amplification of unwanted, out-of-band signals in a system of high gain range, and possible circuit instability. Bandwidth problems may be manifested in a close loop gain that falls to or below a desired threshold gain at a frequency within a system target bandwidth.